


How Do You Feel?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Season 2 spoilers, prompt, steve in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt:  “How do you feel?”Character: Steve HarringtonWarning: Hurt, season 2 spoilers





	How Do You Feel?

When Steve wakes up in his car with you driving and the kids around him, he freaks out for a second and you watch them try to calm him down through the rear view mirror. At least you have a licence, Max was going to drive if you hadn’t agreed to do it. She’d only ever driven in a car park and you’re pretty sure her legs couldn’t reach the peddles. 

“How do you feel?” he’s got kids plasters all over his face, from Dustin and Lucas’ attempts to patch up the cuts from his fight with Billy. That asshole. Your fingers tighten around the steering wheel at the thought of him. 

“Like I was hit by a truck.”

“You got a few good shots in…” You try to make him feel better. He lost that fight. Billy was physically stronger. Wore rings too. Talk about a unfair fight. But, Steve should still feel good. Your crush on him deepened at his defence of the kids. Not many people would do that. 

“I still…lost.”

“No you didn’t!” “You did great!” “It was awesome!” The kids cheer him on and crowd around him the back, patting him on the back and smiling at him as if he didn’t just get the shit kicked out of him. 

“Billy’s crazy and racist and a really bad Bon Jovi wanna be. You might have lost the battle, but we’ll win the war.” You catch his eye in the mirror, your pretty sure by tomorrow one of his eyes will be swollen shut and probably his whole face will be black and blue. Worse than today at any rate. But he’ll always be better than Billy. There isn’t a bone in your body that isn’t proud of your friend for standing up to Billy like that. Steve’s come along way in a year. 

“He’s still got good hair.”

“Yours is better. By a long shot. You’re still King Steve, just now you’re a qualified babysitter too.” You briefly catch his smile at that before turning your eyes back to the road. 

As shit as the situation was, it sure was good for bonding. 


End file.
